So Much for Happy Endings
by Chaste Kiss
Summary: Slash! Draco saves Harry and supposedly dies in the process. Now in Harry's seventh year he realizes his love for the slytherin even though he is dead, but little does he know, Draco is alive and hiding in America. *grins*
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story will contain SLASH. If you are not familiar with that term, it means that their will be same sex pairings. So if this isn't your cup of tea please feel free to hit that pretty back button. I won't be offended, but I will be if I get flames because it is a SLASH. Flames hurt my feelings, so please be nice *smiles* have a good day.  
  
A/N: Hello this is my first attempt at a slash fiction, so I would appreciate only constructive criticism if any at all. Oh and yes this does have a plot, I promise!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter *slap* okay fine I DON'T own Harry Potter, but I do own Draco Mal.. *punch* okay ouch! No need to get mean, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters..... except for ......*threatening looks* okay.... No one.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry entered the Weasley household. He dropped his bags at his side and knocked soundly on the large door. It had been a long trip from the Dursleys. The Knights bus seemed to have taken especially long.  
  
Harry sighed and waited. He didn't have to wait long before the door swished open. A tall girl stood in the doorway. Her red hair tamed into a simple bun. Her chocolate eyes looked ecstatic as she saw him.  
  
"Harry!" she shrieked happily throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Ginny" Harry smiled hugging the smaller girl back. He was surprised to see her. She had been on an exchange in America in the past year so he hadn't seen her at all. "The Dursleys finally realized that my seventeenth birthday was two weeks ago. They officially disowned me. Claimed I was old enough to fend for myself." he said with a grin. It was indeed a happy day.  
  
"That's wonderful" Ginny said sharing his enthusiasm. "Come on in. It has been forever! So much has happened" she held the door open and Harry walked into the familiar house. Looking around he was pleased to see it was in disarray as usual. It was the first happy sight he had seen all summer. "RON, HERMIONE! HARRY IS HERE" Ginny called up the stairs in a loud voice.  
  
"WHAT!" a surprised Ron called. There was a slight thundering sound and Harry watched as both Ron and Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They smiled happily at him. Harry was shocked to see how relieved he was to see his best friends again. Both looked equally happy to see him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "How are you!" she said pulling back.  
  
"Good" Harry said only being half honest. "The Dursleys kicked me out though" he grinned.  
  
"Great finally! Now we can go to Diagon Alley together" Ron smiled. He snatched Hermione's hand into his and smiled at Harry. "Come on you get Persy's room now. The git finally moved out. He and Penelope are getting married in the spring. " he explained. "Mom knew you would come eventually so she fixed the room up for you"  
  
Harry was elated as Ron led him up to the second floor. He pushed open a door and announced proudly "Welcome to your new room"  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was fairly plain, the ceiling was slanted and the walls were a nice blue color. All of Persy's trophies and books were now missing. Harry's interest sparked as he thought of the things he could fill the room with. The bed spread had little snitches on it and a pillow had a large H embroidered in it. "Wow" was all Harry managed to say.  
  
He turned around and hugged Ron. Ron was quite surprised. They of course had never really hugged. "This is great" Harry said pulling away.  
  
"Well come on, drop your bags and come see everyone. Fred and George are here, they just finished opening up their second store." Ron said recovering quickly. The three of them ran down stairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Molly, Arthur and the twins all were sitting at the table.  
  
"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley said pleased to see the young man. She walked over and embraced him like a loving mother. "Dear you look wonderful" she said stepping back and examining him. "How are you?" she asked eyeing him concerned.  
  
Harry flushed slightly. "I am fine" he said forcing a smile. Mrs. Weasley seemed to accept this.  
  
"So the press been bothering you much?" Arthur asked setting down his coffee cup on the table. "I just read another article about you" he informed Harry.  
  
Harry cringed slightly. The papers luckily hadn't been able to locate him over the summer, they didn't know how to contact him while he was at the Dursleys.  
  
"Well in Modern Witch you were voted most eligible bachelor, you sexy thing you!" Fred said batting his eyes in his direction.  
  
"Any chance of coming off the market" George chortled rubbing the seat beside him seductively. At this everyone in the room burst into laughter. Harry felt a little better. The papers really hadn't left him alone since June of last year.  
  
For good reasons Harry had to admit. In the end of Harry's sixth year Harry had finally managed to defeat Voldemort. The title The-Boy-Who-Lived had been quickly replaced in the headlines with The-Boy-Who-Saved-Us. Harry had thought that the fame from living was big, he was still getting used to the fame from succeeding.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Molly asked after the laughter died down.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I will just hang around. I should probably do a little of my school work. After all, my seventh year starts in less than a week"  
  
"Well, I hate to bail, but it is Hermione and my anniversary. We are going to go out for a picnic" Ron explained.  
  
"Ron has been planning it for weeks" Hermione explained apologetically. Harry only smiled. He was so happy when those two had finally decided to start dating in their fifth year. It had ended the all the fighting...... Well actually ALMOST all the fighting. They still squabbled whenever they found a free moment.  
  
"Oh no, you two have a good time" Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione both looked gratefully at him and exited the room. "I think that I am just going to go to my room and study" he informed the remaining people in the room.  
  
"Okay, I am glad you are here" Molly said with a gracious smile.  
  
"Me too" Harry smiled. He hurried up to his room and pushed the door open. As soon as the door was shut the smile faded from his face.  
  
Harry took a shaky breath and sat down on the edge of his bed. This summer had be an all time low. He had spent so much time reliving what happened that day with Voldemort, so much time that it had seemed to envelop around him until he was sure he was breathing it in.  
  
It all played back to him in vivid Technicolor over and over again. Never changing, though Harry wished more than anything that he could go back and change things. It wasn't supposed to have ended like it did. *He* shouldn't have been their. *He* shouldn't have died. Harry shut his eyes and once more it all flowed back into his mind..............  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry trembled as he stood again. He looked down at the collapsed form of his arch nemesis. Voldemort's crumpled body lay on the muddied ground. Blood trickled down Harry's face from his lightening scar, which had reopened in the battle.  
  
Harry watched as little spirits floated up from Voldemort's corpse. Every single person he had killed was finally avenged and free to rest. Harry recognized Cedric as he floated up. "Good job Harry" he winked as his transparent form headed towards sky.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled at all the spirits, some offered him thanks and others just disappeared. Harry wasn't surprised at this. Hermione had explained that this would happen if Harry managed to defeat Voldemort. Harry waiting in anticipation, and finally a beautiful woman with waves of red hair clutching a man's hand, who had piles of dark hair emerged.  
  
"Mom, Dad" Harry choked at the ghost like images of his parents. It was similar to what occurred in his fourth year, but this seemed so much more real now that he was out of danger.  
  
"Harry" Lily Potter exclaimed. Her eyes lit up happily. "Oh my Harry you did it" she smiled tearfully.  
  
"Harry, we are so proud of you. You couldn't have turned out a better man" James Potter said beaming down at his son. "We love you"  
  
"I love you too" Harry said. He didn't try and fight the tears that were now trickling down his cheeks. He singled this out as one of the most happiest moments of his life.  
  
"Harry, we have to go. Stay strong my son" Lily said her green eyes were filled with adoration for her son.  
  
"Please don't go" Harry said desperately. "Please" his voice trembled with the building emotion.  
  
"I am sorry, but we must." James said. "Take care and remember we love you" he said. Harry wanted to protest further, but knew he couldn't win. He watched as he parents disappeared.  
  
Harry was surprised to find he didn't feel sad. Instead he felt like a piece of himself that had been missing was suddenly replaced. Wiping the tears from his cheeks he prepared to leave the scene to get help. He turned to leave when he suddenly heard a sound behind him.  
  
Harry whirled back around, wand ready, to see the last person he would have expected.  
  
The blond Slytherin looked briefly at the dead body of Voldemort before focusing his eyes on Harry. "You have to get out of here" he said urgently.  
  
"Why" Harry frowned, he was still slightly shocked to see Draco Malfoy there. He was suddenly filled with an uneasy feeling. "Malfoy how did you know where I was" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco approached Harry and put his hands on his shoulders. Harry felt a strange spark as Draco touched him. "Please Harry just go" he pleaded gently. Harry was taken back. There was a look in the Slytherin's silver eyes that he couldn't ignore. Draco seemed to be beaten and looked quite weak.  
  
"You called me Harry" he gasped in disbelief. "What is going on!" he demanded.  
  
"My father, he is coming for you. I had to escape and tell you" Malfoy explained in a strained whisper. His voice was trembling and his grip on Harry's shoulders had increased. For a person who had seemed all to confident in Voldemort's uprising, Draco looked fairly at ease with his death.  
  
"Why would you tell me this?" Harry asked speaking coldly he jerked his shoulders from his grips, but didn't stop looking at him. He felt strangely compelled to his eyes. His metallic stare.  
  
There was a small crack behind Harry. Harry watched as Draco raised his eyes in horror. "Please run Harry" Draco said. Harry moved behind Draco and followed his glare. Lucius was standing over the body of the Dark Lord. His eyes shifted and he looked to the two boys holding their ground.  
  
"Draco, you will be hunted and killed for your betrayal" Lucius hissed at his son. "You have been told that it is futile to try and save Harry. Doesn't it occur to you that Harry doesn't even notice your existence."  
  
Harry's eyes shifted to Draco and back to Lucius. It was confusing, but obviously there was something Harry was missing. He had too many questions to focus hard on their comments.  
  
"NO" Draco said his voice filled with venom. "You will die. I spend three weeks locked in my room. And still I am here. You see father you can't stop me. I said I would save Harry, and I am going to"  
  
Harry was surprised by these comments. "Oh we will see" Lucius said a menacing grin on his pointed face.  
  
"speculum" Draco said quietly under his breath. Harry barely caught the words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Lucius shouted. His wand out stretched and pointed at Harry. Harry cringed ready to take the fatal green blow, when suddenly he saw a Draco jump infront of it.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed. He watched as though in slow motion as Draco fell dead to the ground. Time sped up and he rushed forward to tend to the now fallen form of Draco. Harry knelt beside his body. He looked up and saw that Lucius was also on the ground. He looked quite dead. Harry was shocked. What had happened? Draco was now ghastly pale. "Draco, Draco please wake up" Harry said desperately trying to wake the young man.  
  
There was no response from Draco and Harry suddenly felt like he had experienced the worst lose of his life. He wasn't sure how, hadn't he and Draco been enemies? Harry clung to Draco's soft green robes and stroked his silky blond hair from his face. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Harry wasn't sure how long he was there for, when suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing over him. A grave look etched in his face. "Harry, I think it is time we went back to Hogwarts" he said seriously. Harry nodded and stood beside Dumbledore.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a gentle tap at the door. Sitting up he noticed he swallowed down the sadness. "Come in" he said quickly.  
  
The door opened and the seventeen year old form of Ginny Weasley stood at the doorway. "Hey Harry" she smiled. "I hope your not busy. I have to leave in an hour and I thought I would catch up quickly with you. "  
  
"Come on in" Harry said shifting on the bed so she had a place to sit. Ginny smiled and sat down beside him.  
  
Harry studied her for a moment. That year in America really had changed her. Her voice had a hint of an American accent, she seemed to have had a growth spurt and now was quite beautiful. "I am beginning to wish I hadn't left last year" Ginny said with a smile. "It seems I missed the final battle. It sounds like a blast" she muttered.  
  
Harry winced slightly. "No, you were lucky Ginny. Besides didn't they skip you a grade the minute you got there?"  
  
"Yah, now I am in the same year as you" Ginny nodded. "That is why I have to say goodbye. I am heading back to America, they offered me a scholarship to complete my last year there"  
  
Harry looked at her, not hiding his disappointment. He and Ginny would never have gone out. Her crush had died long ago, even before Harry had announced he was gay. Ginny was the most supportive after he came out. It had been Harry's fifth year. It had taken most a long time to get used to, not Ginny though, she was wonderful.  
  
Soon the two of them had been hanging out and scoping guys together. Ron and Hermione had been busy developing a relationship, so Harry was glad for her friendship. "What about Seamus!" Harry asked slightly surprised and displeasure.  
  
Ginny flushed. She had admitted to Harry that she had fallen hard for the Irish Gryffindor Quidditch captain, who unfortunately never gave her the time of day. "He will never notice. Besides it is kind of nice in America. Fenwick is a nice school"  
  
"Okay" Harry sighed. "Now who will I scope guys with?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you just find a boyfriend instead?" Ginny grumbled. "If you do, I will try and do the same. We both need to get a guy"  
  
Harry smiled at her cynical comments. "I am really going to miss you." He said laughing.  
  
"I will miss you too" Ginny smiled. She leaned over and hugged Harry tightly. Harry felt her rest her head on his shoulder briefly. "Harry, if you ever need to talk about ANYTHING, you know I am an owl away" she said pulling back. She kissed him platonically on the lips and left the room.  
  
Harry watched her leave sadly. He knew immediately what ANYTHING was. She meant Draco's death. She had told Harry once that she figured that Draco and him would get together. Harry of course had laughed, Draco was straight, and besides he was a Slytherin, and his worst enemy.  
  
Ginny only smiled as he told her all of those reasons. She told him to wait and see, it would happen. Harry had always shrugged, he didn't think he liked Draco. . . . . . . Draco had been nothing but mean to him. Draco had been well, Harry knew it was silly, but he knew he had taken Draco for granted. Draco had been a constant. Even if that meant a constant insult. Not a crush, not a love, a constant. Someone that Harry could replace with another constant. He sighed knowing it wasn't true. He began to try and come to some conclusions about that night. Why had Draco been there at all? Why did he say all those things? Why did he have to die?  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Draco let his silver eyes survey Heathrow airport with acute dislike. The place was crawling with muggles, the noise of them was building in his ears.  
  
"DRACO! Are you listening!" a sharp voice cut through his analysis of the surroundings. Draco snapped back to attention and looked back into the worried face of his mother. "Draco, there will be Wizarding Relocation Agents waiting for you when you get off the plane" she said her emotional blue eyes staring at his.  
  
"I still don't see why I have to go to America" Draco said a hint of his usual insolence. "Why can't I just go back to Hogwarts. Voldemort is gone now"  
  
"Draco, you saved the Death Eaters worst enemy. Everyone thinks your dead. There was a funeral for god sakes." Narcissa said. The pity she felt for Draco was overwhelming. "The ministry hasn't caught up with all of the Death Eaters yet. They are looking for you, and will kill you if they knew you were alive. The betrayal they feel runs deep." Narcissa said fiercely.  
  
Draco stayed silent as she continued. It was useless to try and get out of it. Draco had made a choice last year. A choice he knew he would have to pay for. Now he was.  
  
"I guess I should go get my plane" Draco mumbled as his mother finished her long speech he had chosen to block out.  
  
"Please be safe my dragon" Narcissa said hugging her only son close. Draco tried to hug her back stiffly but found it odd, he had never hugged his mother before. Draco pulled away and began to walk to the plane without looking back.  
  
Draco found his seat on the plane and ignored everything the flight attendants said to him. He looked out the window at the black stripe the plane would soon be traveling across. He didn't bother to look up as he felt the seat next to him become occupied.  
  
Draco let his eyes shut as the engines kicked off. It was really happening. He was going to America. Even though he hated that he was doing this. He wouldn't have changed anything, not if it meant Harry would have died............  
  
**FLASHBACK** (A/N I am sorry, I love them)  
  
"Speculum" Draco hissed the spell to himself. .Draco moved as quickly as possible infront of Harry. He couldn't let him die, not at the hand of a Malfoy. Draco knew he had succeed as the green light hit him. A shocking feeling ran through him as he hit the ground.  
  
A slight tingling feeling over took him. Draco knew what was happening. The mirror spell (Speculum) was taking affect. He silently thanked his mother for making him learn it. He heard Harry cry out and move down beside him. Draco felt guilty for deceiving him.  
  
The spell he had used simply reflected any curses thrown at him and directed them back at the person who cast them. So he knew that Lucius was dead. The best part about it though was that Draco really didn't die, or feel the pain of dying the spell made it seem as though he had been hit.  
  
Draco now looking quite dead, but was still very much alive. He felt Harry clutch his robes and cry softly. "Please wake up" he heard him plea. He wanted to reach up and explain he was still okay.  
  
"Not that Harry would care. Harry is your enemy. The only reason he cries for you know is because he feels guilty" a cynical voice chided in Draco's head. Draco winced and tried to block out the boy who now leaned over his body.  
  
It was increasingly difficult to try and ignore him as he now was stroking Draco's hair. Draco took guilty pleasure in the feeling of Harry's hands running through his tresses, it felt so good. Though now, he would have to forget about Harry Potter. Soon Harry would forget about him.  
  
He sensed another figure approach. Though he couldn't see him, he knew it was Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew what Draco had planned to do. Though he had advised Draco not to try and save Harry, Draco knew he had to. He knew he had to, ever since he found out he loved him.  
  
Dumbledore would have Draco moved to a different place to 'wake up'. Draco sighed at this. "Goodbye Harry" he thought sadly as the soft hands left him. Draco allowed himself to black out..........  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Draco opened his eyes again. He quickly wiped the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The plane was now in the air, but that wasn't what caused him to open his eyes. He could feel someone looking at him. Turning to look at the guilty party beside him he found himself face to face with a girl. She was looking at him with acute curiousity. Her dark brown hair pinned messily into too large buns and her bright hazel eyes studying him.  
  
"Why are you going to America?" she asked not the least bit embarrassed that he had caught her staring.  
  
Draco contemplated telling her to sod off, then remembered the LONG flight he had ahead sitting beside her. "For school" he said in a clipped I-Don't-Want-to-Talk-About-It voice.  
  
"Oh" the girl said not seeming to notice. "I am going to see family" she explained. "My name is Tammy what's yours?"  
  
Draco sighed and shrugged. What did he have better to pass the time with. "I really don't know my name" he said with a slight smirk. "But I guess I should find out". Draco reached into his Duffel bag under his feet and removed an unopened envelope marked confidential. It had been given to him by the Wizarding Relocation Services. WRS.  
  
Tammy's eyes opened with wonder and amazement. "Are you like, in the Witness Protection Program?" she asked.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you could say that" he didn't see the harm in telling a simple muggle about it. Though even if he did think it would cause problems, he was feeling reckless. Breaking the seal he opened the large envelope and pulled out the contents laying them on the pull down tray.  
  
Draco scanned the first sheet and discovered his name. "My name is Artemis Craven" he said with slight disdain. That had to be the ugliest name he had ever heard. Well at least it wasn't Malfoy he mused to himself.  
  
"Wow Artemis, what did you do? Why are you in hiding? I promise I won't tell" she pleaded. Draco snorted. Of course she would tell. She would tell every single muggle friend she had. He didn't care though. He had no one to talk to. He might as well engage her in conversation.  
  
"Do you really want to know? I mean you have to sit beside me for the duration of the flight" Draco reminded her.  
  
"I don't care. It isn't as though my life is that interesting. I think it might even take up some time" she shrugged. "So spill"  
  
Draco almost wished he hadn't given her the opportunity to corner him like this. "Well, I killed my father trying to protect my enemy whom I have secretly loved for the past three years." He said in one swift sentence.  
  
He looked to Tammy's which hadn't moved. "Elaboration?" she said calmly as though she was asking the lunch special.  
  
Draco smirked at her. "Haven't you heard enough?"  
  
"You just gave me a summary! I am a details kind of person" she sighed leaning back in her seat. "Come on Artemis. What better things do you have to do"  
  
"Why are you so calm! Doesn't this mean anything to you. Why aren't you scared. I killed my father" Draco said a little to loudly. A few other passengers gave him odd looks.  
  
"Well, to start I am not even sure if I should believe you, but hey if you want to lie and it is a good lie then by all means I don't care as long as I am entertained" Tammy explained.  
  
"Okay" Draco nodded. If she didn't want to believe him that was fine. "I'll start at the beginning....."  
  
************************************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Draco could tell he had Tammy hanging on his every word. Her small questions interrupted the retelling, like to ask why he never told Harry about his feelings. "Well, he wouldn't feel the same, that much is obvious" Draco said with slight irritation.  
  
"Oh" Tammy said taking a small sip of her drink the stewards had brought around. "Well continue what happened next?"  
  
"Well, after my father found my journal, I kept it at school. In fact it is still there under one of the chairs in the school library" Draco mused. "Well anyway after he found the journal he knew I loved Harry. So once he revealed his plans to kill him if His Dark Lord didn't succeed. I knew I had to stop him. First I went to the Headmaster who told me to stay out of it, because they were dealing with it. I knew they couldn't, so I took matters in to my own hands." Draco sighed. "I went home for Easter and was locked in my room so I couldn't interfere. I managed to -um- escape using an illegal maneuver" Draco said vaguely. He had altered his story so it didn't include any magic.  
  
"What illegal maneuver?" Tammy asked eagerly. Her eyes sparkled with the intensity of events like he was reading from a book.  
  
Draco couldn't explain that he had apparated without his license. "I can't tell you" he said secretively. "But when I escaped I found Harry. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept wanting to know why I was there. I don't blame him, we were enemies, I probably wouldn't have listened to him in a reverse situation."  
  
"So your father came and you killed him?" Tammy asked excitedly. "But then wouldn't Harry know you were still alive?"  
  
"No," Draco shook his head. "I played dead. I knew I had to, Harry just assumed I had died with my father" Draco finished and looked at the girl. The pity she now held for him brimmed in her hazel eyes. Then something else flickered across them. A revelation of sorts.  
  
"This is the truth isn't it?" she said in disbelief. Draco smiled ironically.  
  
"Unfortunately. It is all sickening I know. Sickening, but true" Draco nodded. He didn't speak a word for the rest of the flight.  
  
As the plane landed Draco made sure he had his envelope and his carry on bag. He turned and looked briefly at Tammy who was still gathering her things.  
  
"Artemis take care" she said seriously she reached her hand out and touched his. Draco looked up with mild surprise. He wasn't used to people reaching out to him in any way.  
  
"Thanks" he said, not quite sure how to answer any other way. Tammy bowed her head in understanding and turned and walked down the narrow isle towards the exit. For a second Draco just watched her go. She hadn't been so bad, For a muggle he corrected himself. She hadn't been so bad for a muggle.  
  
Draco walked in the direction she had gone. A smiling British Stewardess told him to fly again with them, and Draco just nodded unknowingly walking away from the last person he would hear speak in his native accent for a while.  
  
He followed the crowd of passengers into the chaotic airport and found himself lost. The people dispersed and more walked past him. All speaking loudly or just rushing by. It was overwhelming.  
  
"Artemis Craven?" a voice called behind him. It took Draco a minute to remember that was supposed to be him. He whirled around a glare already guarding his face.  
  
"Yes" he said. Two people stepped away from the hoards. A tall man and woman dresses very similar. They reminded Draco of MIB. (Magic Investigation Bureau).  
  
"Artemis, come with us" the woman said placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Draco just nodded dumbly at the two supposed agents, not brave enough to object or even flinch away. They led him through the busy airport and into a small room marked 'Magic Travel.'  
  
Draco was surprised that it didn't arise muggle suspicion, but then realized that only wizards must be able to see it. Inside the room was only a large black fireplace. Flickering orange flames rose from the hearth inviting him warmly.  
  
"I assume you know that you are attending Fenwick Academy for Fine Witches and Wizards?" the man said adjusting his sunglasses.  
  
Draco nodded again. He wasn't about to ask any questions. What was there to know. The woman handed him a handful of the familiar powder.  
  
For a second Draco wasn't sure if he could remember what to do, then as one of them coughed accordingly it all came back. Regaining his smirking manner Draco threw the powder into the flickering flames and hoped in after them. "Fenwick Academy" he said dully.  
  
The rush of lights and colors flushed past him, a familiar and almost sickening experience that he had never enjoyed. He soon found himself on the other end of the fireplace. He was in a large room, a polished desk told him that he was in Principal Rein's office.  
  
A petit woman sat behind the desk, a pair of large glasses sliding off her nose. "Artemis Craven I presume?" she asked in a soft drawl.  
  
Draco nodded, he wasn't sure if she knew about his past. "Yes,"  
  
"I am Principal Rein. Welcome to Fenwick Academy for Fine Witches and Wizards" she smiled broadly. Draco didn't return the smile. He dusted his robes slightly but said nothing. Principal Rein's smile faltered slightly but she still managed to recover from the little enthusiasm. "Maria" she called.  
  
A tall blond girl entered the office. She wore pale yellow robes with a breast pocket that had a crest reading 'Fenwick Academy Prefect'. "Yes Principal Rein?" she asked sweetly. Her eyes darted to Draco curiously but quickly returned to the principal.  
  
"Maria could you please escort Artemis Craven to the Seventh Year dorms and get him settled?" she directed.  
  
Maria nodded. "Yes, come on Artemis" she flashed him a dazzling smile. Draco chose to stay stony faced. He felt an immediate dislike for this place. He followed her out of the door into a hall. Draco was surprised to see this place was nothing like a castle. It looked more like a muggle High school.  
  
Classroom's lined the halls, the floors were smooth and a faint green color. Some students were talking in the hall, they all wore the same yellow robes and their chatter was light.  
  
"So I heard you are from England" Maria said cheerfully as she turned the corner.  
  
"Yes, I am" Draco nodded. He cringed. England? It was obvious he was a long way from home. Only foreigners ever called Britain England.  
  
She led him up a long staircase. On one of the landings was a large stone door with the words. SEVENTH YEARS on it. "In here" Maria informed him before pushing the door open.  
  
Inside the room was what looked like a common room, except it was much bigger than the Slytherin one he had at Hogwarts. Students who all looked about the same year were shuffling around chatting and writing eagerly. Furniture was here and there, quite mismatched.  
  
"Do you not have houses?" Draco asked in minor disbelief. It occurred to him that he most likely wasn't going to be sorted.  
  
"Houses?" Maria asked in confusion. She quickly brushed it off. "Come meet some Seventh Years" she said snatching his hand suddenly. Draco attempted to pulled away his hand, but found her grip quite tight. Before he could object she pulled him over to a group of people.  
  
"Hey Maria" a dark haired girl said. She eyed Draco with curiousity. Others in the group seemed to do the same.  
  
"I would like to introduce Artemis Craven. He is a transfer from England" she said excitedly. There was a small murmur of whispers around him and Draco felt uneasy.  
  
"Did you go to Hogwarts?" the dark-haired girl asked shoving over so Maria and him could sit down on the plushy couch.  
  
Draco's stomach did flip-flops, he didn't know if he should say that he did. "No" he lied. "I went to ..er… Haven School" he named a low class, public Wizard school in London.  
  
"Oh" she said with disappointment. Draco knew why too. It really didn't seem to matter where you were now, no one ever stopped talking about what happened at Hogwarts last June.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my friends" Maria said with an irritable glance to the dark-haired girl. "This is Megan, Diane and Hilary" she said naming off the group of people. Hilary the Dark-haired girl smiled coyly.  
  
"I am glad we have another English exchange student. I really hate that English girl Virginia" Diane, a bleached blond girl spoke up with grateful glances to Draco.  
  
"I know she-" Maria began a tirade.  
  
"There is another exchange student?" Draco interrupted, he must have sounded really interested because they all looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Yes" Megan nodded eager to talk. "She is horrid. She went to Hogwarts you know. Came last year and got skipped up a grade. Didn't even know Harry Potter but acts all high and mighty."  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Harry. "How do you know she doesn't know Harry Potter?" he asked trying to seem as the though the name was just someone famous.  
  
"She said so last year." Maria informed Draco. "But don't worry Artemis we will make sure you don't have to hang out with her. She is an idiot."  
  
"Okay" Draco said tentatively. His mind wormed with curiousity to talk to the girl. If she had gone to Hogwarts there was no way in hell that she hadn't seen or spoken to Harry, everyone had at least once. The conversation moved away from the other exchange student and quickly to the subject of Harry Potter.  
  
"Did you see him on the cover of Wizards Weekly" Hilary squeaked pulling a magazine from her bag. "He is so cute."  
  
Draco forced himself to look at the cover. It was a picture of Harry last June. He was walking across the school's grounds towards Hagrid's hut in deep conversation with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was obvious the picture was taken without their knowledge because Ron suddenly looked up and pointed where the camera would be. A look of anger crossed Harry's face.  
  
"I agree, he is such a hottie. Is that girl his girlfriend?" Maria asked pointing to the bushy head of Hermione Granger.  
  
"No" Draco said automatically without stopping himself. Once again all heads turned to him and he flushed.  
  
He was spared having to answer since another voice broke into the conversation. "Maria, still ogling over your girly magazines" a male voice teased.  
  
Draco followed the sound. Behind them was a tall dark-skinned boy. Two girls stood on either side of him trying to pull him away from the confrontation. Maria stood to face him.  
  
"Gee Brice, I am sorry I didn't return the magazine sooner. I know how in love with Harry Potter you are" she sneered.  
  
Brice flushed for a second. But someone else took over. "Oh sod off Maria, your argument is old" one of the girls at his side countered. Draco felt his mouth drop open. The girl who spoke had fiery red hair, and her familiar accent confirmed his thoughts.  
  
Unknowing as to what he was doing Draco stood. The girl ripped her eyes off of Maria and set them on Draco. Her mouth dropped open. "M- Malfoy?" she asked in disbelief. Her skin paled as though she had seen a ghost.  
  
"I thought that was you Weasley"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Harry sat idly tapping his fork to his plate. He wasn't paying attention to the sorting that was happening at the head table. Hermione and Ron had both tried to engage him in conversation, but found that Harry was unreachable.  
  
As soon as the last student was sorted Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he said graciously. A round of applause went out through the hall but then they fell silent again as Dumbledore raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast followed by a moment of silence for a student that we lost last June"  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop. It iced over as he heard the gentle murmur of "Draco Malfoy" all over the great hall as people raised their glasses. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, he was missing from the table, the surly blond glared no more instead the Slytherin's all were wearing black arm bands in his memory.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" the faint voice of Hermione broke his thoughts. He looked up and saw her face look quite shocked. "Harry your crying" she said in disbelief.  
  
Harry hadn't noticed the gathering of rebel tears. "I am fine" Harry said not wishing to share his thoughts about Draco er… Malfoy with them. "I just have something in my eye" he added unconvincingly. With that he pushed himself up out of his seat.  
  
The upset he sounded when doing this drew all eyes to him. Everyone knew that Draco had gone down on account of what had happened last year. A round of whispers broke out from the table. Rapid speculation.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself panting outside the Great Hall. He had bolted from the hall before he even had a chance to think out his actions. The tears trickled down his cheek. A silent reminder of his hidden and confused thoughts. "Why is this happening" he moaned quietly to himself. Shouldn't he had been happy. Why couldn't he just be happy now?  
  
"Ickle Potter crying ickle tears for his lost enemy?" a chiding voice mocked from behind. Harry spun to see a brightly colored Peeves. He was floating in the air infront of him. "Famous Ickle Potter only takes notice of him now. Tut-tut" Peeves clucked his tongue in disapproval.  
  
"Peeves go away" Harry sighed. He wasn't in the mood to solve his mind games.  
  
Harry walked past him heading towards his dormitory. "Ickle Malfoy writing his sob thoughts for Potter in the library. Ickle thoughts that Harry will never read". Harry paused and turned back to Peeves with a trace of a frown.  
  
"What?" he asked. Peeves merely smiled before disappearing through a wall. Harry was about to continue to walk back to the Gryffindor tower. But curiousity took the best of him. In nothing short of a run Harry skidded down to the library.  
  
"No running!" Madam Pince hissed as Harry entered. She had her nose buried in what looked like a Harlequin Romance. Harry stopped running and changed to a brisk walk.  
  
What was he looking for? Harry wasn't sure. He weaved his ways through the shelves hoping that maybe dear intuition would kick in. Sadly it did not. After searching everywhere but the Restricted Section he gave up.  
  
Trudging over to a large plush red chair he fell into it. The tears had long since dried on his cheeks. The spots were the only sign to tell he had once shed tears at all. He shifted in his seat. For such a comfortable and soft looking chair, it was quite hard. Harry shifted again. The cushion felt like someone had jammed a board underneath it. Frowning he stood up and pulled the cushion off the chair. The culprit was a large black book. Harry lifted it from beneath the chair and replaced the cushion. He looked at the cover and smiled. In silver script engraved on the front it read………..  
  
  
  
PROPERTY OF DM.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thank you for my reviews!! I love you all. I am sorry this took a thousand years to update. I truly am not usually this slow!!! 


End file.
